fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carddass Jump World
Carddass Jump World is an upcoming 2018 Japanese anime science fantasy action film trilogy from the Carddass franchise made in celebration of Weekly Shonen Jump's 50th Anniversary. The film trilogy will start to come out on November 16, 2018 with each subsequent chapter of the trilogy released in two week intervals. The films will serve as the twentieth movie in the Dragon Ball series, the first to carry the Dragon Ball Super branding and will be the third Dragon Ball film personally supervised by creator Akira Toriyama, following Resurrection 'F' in 2015, as well as the fourth theatrical release of a Yu-Gi-Oh! film after Yu-Gi-Oh! (1999), Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, and Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time. Plot The film takes place after the Universe Survival Saga depicted in Dragon Ball Super. Realizing that the universes still hold many more strong people yet to see, Goku spends all his days training to reach even greater heights. Then one day, worlds from different universes merged through the uses of the Dragon Balls. All of the merged worlds' champions are united and faced by a Saiyan called 'Broly' who they've all never seen before. The Saiyans were supposed to have been almost completely wiped out in the destruction of Planet Vegeta, so what's this one doing on Earth? This encounter turns into a stupendous battle for all worlds, with even the villains getting caught up in the mix. Characters Boruto: Naruto Next Generations *Naruto Uzumaki *Boruto Uzumaki Dragon Ball Super *Goku *Vegeta *Piccolo *Bulma *Goten *Trunks *Whis *Beerus Dr. Slump *Arale Norimaki *Senbei Norimaki Hunter x Hunter *Gon Freecss *Killua Zoldyck *Kurapika My Hero Academia *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugō *Ochako Uraraka *Tenya Iida *Shōto Todoroki *Toshinori Yagi One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Vinsmoke Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi *Seto Kaiba *Katsuya Jōnouchi/Joey Wheeler *Anzu Mazaki/Tea Gardner *Hiroto Honda/Tristan Taylor *Ryo Bakura *Mokuba Kaiba Villains *Broly *Paragus *Frieza *Marshall D. Teach/Blackbread *Dr. Mashirito *Hisoka Morow Cast English Cast *Greg Abbey - Tristan Taylor *Chris Ayres - Frieza *Laura Bailey - Trunks *Amy Birnbaum - Tea Gardner *Justin Briner - Izuku Midoriya *Clifford Chapin - Katsuki Bakugō *Luci Christian - Nami, Ochako Uraraka *Dameon Clarke - Paragus *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Jason Douglas - Beerus *Kara Edwards - Goten *R Bruce Elliot - Senbei Norimaki *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Wayne Grayson - Joey Wheeler *Dan Green - Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi *Erika Harlacher - Kurapika *Ted Lewis - Ryo Bakura *David Matranga - Shōto Todoroki *Erica Mendez - Gon Freecss *Vic Mignogna - Broly *Amanda C. Miller - Boruto Uzumaki *Brina Palencia - Arale Norimaki, Tony Tony Chopper *Josh Petersdorf - Marshall D. Teach *Monica Rial - Bulma *Christopher R. Sabat - Piccolo, Roronoa Zoro, Toshinori Yagi, Vegeta *Tara Sands - Mokuba Kaiba *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Patrick Seitz - Franky *Keith Silverstein - Hisoka Morow *Ian Sinclair - Brook, Whis *Sonny Strait - Usopp *Eric Stuart - Seto Kaiba *J. Michael Tatum - Tenya Iida *Eric Vale - Vinsmoke Sanji *Cristina Vee - Killua Zoldyck *Barry Yandell - Dr. Mashirito *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin Japanese Cast *Cho - Brook *Toshio Furukawa - Piccolo *Megumi Han - Gon Freecss *Hiroaki Hirata - Vinsmoke Sanji *Aya Hisakawa - Bulma *Katsuhisa Hōki - Paragus *Ryo Horikawa - Vegeta *Mariya Ise - Killua Zoldyck *Kaito Ishikawa - Tenya Iida *Yūki Kaji - Shōto Todoroki *Shunsuke Kazama - Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi *Hidehiro Kikuchi - Hiroto Honda *Mami Koyama - Arale Norimaki *Takeshi Kusao - Trunks *Rica Matsumoto - Ryo Bakura *Kenta Miyake - Toshinori Yagi *Masakazu Morita - Ichigo Kurosaki, Whis *Kazuya Nakai - Roronoa Zoro *Ryusei Nakao - Frieza *Daisuke Namikawa - Hisoka Morow *Masako Nozawa - Goku, Goten *Ikue Ohtani - Tony Tony Chopper *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Katsuki Bakugō *Akemi Okamura - Nami *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Dr. Mashirito *Akio Ōtsuka - Marshall D. Teach *Maki Saitō - Anzu Mazaki *Ayane Sakura - Ochako Uraraka *Yūko Sanpei - Boruto Uzumaki *Miyuki Sawashiro - Kurapika *Bin Shimada - Broly *Hiroki Takahashi - Katsuya Jōnouchi *Junko Takeuchi - Mokuba Kaiba, Naruto Uzumaki *Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy *Kenjiro Tsuda - Seto Kaiba *Koichi Yamadera - Beerus *Kappei Yamaguchi - Usopp *Yuriko Yamaguchi - Nico Robin *Daiki Yamashita - Izuku Midoriya *Kazuki Yao - Franky *Yūsaku Yara - Senbei Norimaki Development Various Shonen Jump manga creators will provides the original concepts, story and character designs for the film trilogy. The movie trilogy's animation is done by Toei Animation, Studio Gallop, Pierrot, Bones and Madhouse. The first film "Past" will explore the origins of the Saiyans and Frieza mix with some backstories of certain Shonen Jump manga that will play an role in the trilogy. The second film "Present" and the third film "Future" will tell an original story inspirited by the video game Carddass Jump Evolution. It was suggested to Akira Toriyama by his editor to have Broly appear as the villain of the movie due to his overwhelming popularity. After watching the previous Broly movies, Toriyama decided that Broly could be quite interesting if he rearranged some things about him. He later stated that, while keeping the popular aspects of the original version of Broly in mind, he updated him and added a new side to his character, believing that it would make him more fascinating. The story was also said to expand to a larger scale and become very dramatic. Release Carddass Jump World film trilogy will start to come out on November 16, 2018 with each subsequent chapter of the trilogy released in two week intervals, while Funimation’s English dub will have its world premiere at TCL Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles on December 13 followed by its United States and Canada release a month later on January 16, 2019 by Funimation Films. On July 19, 2018, trailers for both the subtitled and dubbed versions were released online after being shown at San Diego Comic-Con. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Crossovers